


Looking for Roommate

by taliapotter



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taliapotter/pseuds/taliapotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own these characters or the actors who portray them. I hope you enjoy this! Let me know, please.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Looking for Roommate

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters or the actors who portray them. I hope you enjoy this! Let me know, please.

_Looking for roommate. Must have some knowledge of an artist’s sleep schedule (erratic at best). No pets. Laundry included. Bedroom decently sized, has closet. Call for pricing and more detail. 9995672299 Lito._

“‘Mexico City for one month!’ they said. ‘Just for a few weeks’ they said. ‘You won’t need to sign a lease’ they said.” Will’s signature was still wet as he handed over the agreement to this stranger who, thankfully, spoke English. 

“Excuse me?” he asked, meaning Will’s half grumbled complaints. His eyes were naturally large and inquisitive, and his face was built for gossip. The way his cheekbones rose- Will knew girls lined up around corners to catch a look at this Lito.

“Nothing, just upset with my job. Thanks for letting me move in so quickly.” Will tugged at his single bag of luggage awkwardly. You can’t really bring your life over with you when you’re trying to get to the source of the biggest drug ring in Chicago, which traced back to Mexico, specifically 2.3 miles from this little shithole apartment in a warehouse labeled “Canary Cakes.” You’ve got to keep things light.

“Rent is 950 a month, don’t forget it is due on the very first day,” Will grunted at this seemingly unamused and Lito continued, eyebrows then raised, “but, I guess that’s no matter to you.”

“They’ll pay for it, my job,” Will said, shrugging. “I really couldn’t care less.”

“Loco,” Lito coughed, rolling his eyes as he turned away from the angry white American boy in his -now their- living room. “Yours is the door on the left.”

…

The next morning was an orchestra of alarm clocks, loudly blaring at 5:15 a.m. on the dot. Lito had a shoot and Will hoped he didn’t have to shoot that day.

Lito jumped when they both appeared at the bathroom door at the same time, briefly making eye contact and then awkwardly motioning for the other to go first. Eventually Lito stepped forward and Will responded, “Oh, okay, I’ll go make the coffee then,” with a curt smile and a nod.

It took Lito twenty five minutes in the bathroom. _Who needs that much fucking time?_ Will wondered, pouring his second cup of coffee in his mug. He hadn’t found anything good to eat, he would have to go shopping for something maybe a little less, well, Mexican, after his shift that day.

Lito came out of the bathroom, a yellow button down tucked into crisp khaki pants. His eyebrows were flawless and his face was shaved down to the perfect shadow of manhood. He looked over at Will, only to find the man romancing his coffee mug. Something about the way that he inhaled his coffee, as if he didn’t have the time to taste each exquisite bean, each mouthful of flavor, his adam’s apple bobbing with unforgiving tenacity, made Lito sick. “Could you drink it like a person, maybe?” Lito asked, and not with the most polite voice he could muster. Insomnia had kept him up, his makeup artist was going to chide him for his dark circles, but he couldn’t help it. His rage bubbled up in his stomach and Will just looked at him.

Deadpan, he asked, “What do you mean?” He poured the rest of the molten energy directly down his throat and stood, body language making conversation in the direction of the bathroom. 

“I mean, you’re like a pig! Gulping down everything as if you were-” he hesitated, searching for the word in English. “Starving!” he finally exclaimed with an exasperated sigh.

“I think you mean parched.” And with that he exited. While Will was just releasing his morning piss into the greedy porcelain mouth, Lito slammed the front door. “Good fuckin morning to you too, bud.”

…

Their first Friday night was blessed with an invitation from Lito’s friends Hernando and Daniela to the newest club in town. Lito figured he should apologize for the coffee incident and invited Will along, too. 

What a goddamn mistake. 

Lito smashed his face between a pillow and his mattress, “I can STILL HEAR YOU!” he shouted through the down covering his face. The noise did not stop. 

Yeah, okay, so they were really drunk and they met up with some girls. Whatever. Lito didn’t really think they were that hot, but they thought a lot of him and of Will the White Boy, too. A few screwdrivers in and Lito was already forgetting the names of all the places he had been that night. _Weren’t we only going to one club?_

Lito removed the pillow to look for his cell phone, and the light screamed 3:45 a.m. right in his face. He groaned and pounded on the wall, fist balled in the tightest frustration he had ever known. He wondered why he thought it was a good idea to let Will move in, why he even missed company in the first place, but he told himself things would work out. _Why do I hate him so much?_

Will’s pant was loud through the paper thin walls, and the little groan he released when he came trickled down from Lito’s ears straight to his groin. He let out a groan himself, involuntarily, and shook his head. Relieved the sex was through, Lito closed his eyes and forced himself to fall asleep without acknowledging the throbbing in his pants.

…

“How was it?” Lito asked, looking at Will with disdain as he poured a mug of coffee. Will was careful to drink more slowly around Lito and it made Lito feel a smidge guilty.

“Hmm?” The mug fit perfectly in his perfectly sculpted hands.

“The girl! Last night. All that noise!”

Will turned the deepest shade of red Lito had ever seen bloom over a human’s face. “Uh, yeah man,” he sputtered, “yeah man it was good.”

“Look at my eyebags!” Lito continued, “I have filming in an hour!”

Will shook his head and looked down. “Look man, I didn’t know you were awake.” Then genuinely, his voice soft and ashamed, “I’m sorry.”

Lito’s spine stiffened. “It’s okay, Will. I’m not mad, really.”

Will looked up, puppy dog eyes wide and grinning, even though his mouth was a tight line. Lito’s heart stirred beneath his floral printed shirt. 

...

“Can’t sleep?” Will asked, finding Lito curled over his laptop. 

Lito glanced at him, his eyes half shut and lips pursed. “No. Unfortunately, they have sent me into a sleepless life, these producers.”

“Me neither.” Not one for words, Will sat next to Lito, careful not to invade his space, but daring to pull his feet up next to Lito’s leg. 

Lito didn’t move, at least not at first. The tickles in his thighs made him shift uncomfortably, the idea of an erection reaching both of his heads, making his face heat with the soft glow of a blush. Thankfully the computer light washed him out. “Why not? Worrying about work or some other bullshit?” he quipped, a little harshly. 

Will stiffened, both in form and in his pants. _What the fuck?_ “Yeah, I guess.” Then without filter, “Listen Lito, the other night, I didn’t have a girl in my room. I was alone.”

Lito’s cheeked darkened past the protection of the glow of the computer screen. “Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t realize… I did not mean to intrude on your personal time, I assur-”

“No, I uh, I didn’t mean to make you think I was with anyone. None of those girls were really appealing to me,” he remarked, rubbing his knees awkwardly as he pulled his legs somewhat closer to his core. Lito marked the absence of toes against his thigh. 

“No problem, my friend. It is forgiven!” Lito turned his attentions back to the screen, focusing on the dashes of black on white that he knew were supposed to be words but genuinely looked like squiggles. He kept dragging his eyes over the same few lines when he sighed and shut the laptop suddenly, drowning the two men in darkness. Will’s breath ceased and bubbles of anticipation broke against the ceiling. 

“Thanks, Lito,” Will gasped. His inhale then came through the darkness, staccato. “I know you don’t really like me that much, and I’m sorry that you are forced to live with me. Thank you for being patient, even though I’m a typical Chicago white boy cop. I’m just trying to do my job. I’m just as frustrated as you.”

Lito ran his hands over his hair, looked at the parts of Will’s face that were touched by the moonlight, and smiled. “You are wonderful, and it is my pleasure to live with you. I don’t hate you. I hate change. I am sorry if that translated wrong.”

Relief settled across his features, and Will’s cheeks relaxed into the curve of a smile. “Ah, what a relief.”

“Would you want to go out for dinner tomorrow night? We can get to know each other a little better, maybe?” Lito extended the branch and Will grasped at it.

“Of course! That would be amazing.” He stood up from the couch and yawned. “I’ve suddenly become a lot more sleepy. I’m going to try to get some shut eye, Lito.” 

Lito couldn’t help but notice the depth of Will’s abs in the night. The shadows were too black against the palest mountain skin he had ever seen, as the light dripped in from the windows and splattered against Will’s body. He wanted to do something, do anything, to feel those abs beneath his hands. How long had he been shirtless? The whole time? How long had his dick been pressed against those boxers, pretending like he wasn’t just a little bit turned on? Will noticed the way Lito’s eyes darted from his crotch back to his abs, and finally up to his face. His eyes widened as they met Will’s. _Say, “I’m sorry Will, I am so gay. I did not mean to check you out, but look, it has happened.”_ But instead he just choked, shook his head, and stood too, pretending he wasn’t rock hard in his jeans. 

“Lito, are you gay?” Will suddenly asked, not moving. Something shifted the shadows in the room, the darkness swayed and Lito felt like he might pass out.

“Actually, I uh, yeah, I suppose I am,” because what else could he say? He was living with the man. He supposed it was better to just get it out in the open instead of waiting for Will to discover by accident when he brought some random guy home. Will’s erection became fully visible and Lito felt even more blood rushing to his dick. “God, Will, are you gay, too?”

Will nodded and coughed, looking down. “Can I tell you something?” 

“Anything,” Lito declared confidently, deciding to hit play on the moment. He wanted to stay in that ecstasy of the ‘what if’ forever, but he wanted what would come next even more.

“When I masturbated the other night,” Will’s arm flexed with the muscle memory, and Lito saw it from the corner of his eye, “I was thinking of you.”

Too much, it was all too much, and as Lito pulled Will’s face close to his, their eyes locked for a second and then closed on the sight of one another. Lito dug his fingertips into Will’s scalp as they kissed, and Will groaned, both of their penises between them, heated evidence of their desire for one another. 

It was that same guttural groan that came from Will that gave Lito the courage to push him back toward the bedroom. When the door was forced open, Will stopped kissing Lito to undo the buttons on his shirt and look into his eyes once again. “Fuck, Lito.”

Lito kissed his neck as Will undid his jeans. “Trust me, I’m going to fuck you so you cannot feel your hands tomorrow.”

Will pushed his forehead against Lito’s and smiled, “is that a promise?”

Lito kissed him again, pushing his fingers in between the elastic of Will’s boxers and the soft, milky flesh that was his hip. “Of course it is.”

Will crawled onto the bed, his ass bared for Lito. “Go slow,” he said, “I’ve never bottomed before.”

Lito smirked. “Trust me, this will be the best experience of your life.” He entered Will slowly, his hands on the perfectly curved ass below him. Will gasped but then fell forward on his elbows, moaning.

Lito could barely take the sounds pouring from Will’s lips. Just a few thrusts and he came, the tightness allowing for a singular type of pleasure he hadn’t enjoyed in a long time. Not wanting to leave Will in agony, he flipped the man over and kissed down from his nipple to his dick, finally teasing him with a flick of his tongue. Will thrusted up into the air and then sighed, begging Lito to take him into his mouth. 

Lito thought giving head was an art form far superior to acting and that showed in the ninety seven seconds it took Will to finish. Lito always counted, he liked beating his own record. 

After they were both a sticky, sweaty heap of entangled limbs and heavy breaths, Will looked at Lito and grinned a cocky grin. “Are we still doing dinner tomorrow?”

“I think I know enough about you now,” Lito quipped, an equally cheshire grin on his face. He snuggled into Will, feeling their hips pressing each other just so. “Of course, I would still like to hear about your life. Dinner at nine. Do not be late. Consider it our first romantic encounter.” 

Will chuckled. “Wasn’t this romantic enough?”

Lito sighed. “Get some sleep. This was sex. Sex is art, not romance. Romance comes later in life.”

Will smiled, and his eyelids settled against one another in contentment. “I’m glad it was Mexico City, I’m glad it was you” he mumbled, pulling Lito a little closer.

They drifted off together, finally in agreement about something.


End file.
